Diskussion:Blaster
Überarbeitung Ich habe den Artikel nun vollständig überarbeitet und ich würde gerne eure Meinungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge dazu hören. Gruss --Elastor 21:30, 30. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Super, genau so etwas hatte ich mir vorgestellt! Jetzt können wir anfangen, alle möglichen Blaster-Arten zu sammeln und einzubinden. RC-9393 22:27, 30. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Sollte ich noch eine eigene Unterkategorie für Scharfschützenwaffen machen? Elastor 10:51, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ja, gute Idee - ich bin dafür! RC-9393 11:20, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Ok, dann werde ich mal Informationen sammeln. Hast du zufällig ein Bild eines Scharfschüzengewehres? Elastor 11:28, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ja, ich habe ein Bild des DC-15x hochgeladen, der Scharfschützenvariante des Klontruppen-Standardgewehrs DC-15A. Ich kann auch noch mit dem Bild eines DC-17m dienen, dem multifunktionalen Blastergewehr der Republik-Kommandos, das mit einem Handgriff durch einen Scharfschützenaufsatz in ein Scharfschützengewehr umgewandelt werden kann. RC-9393 11:37, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Danke, das Bild kann ich gut gebrauchen. Und mit dem multifunktionalen Blastergewehr könnte ich noch eine Unterkategorie mit multifunktionalen Waffen machen, was hältst du davon? Elastor 11:43, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Gibt es so viele davon? Wenn du meinst, daß sich das lohnt, kann man das sicher tun (ansonsten könnte man die DC-17m mit verschiedenen Aufsätzen jeweils auch unter Schnellfeuergewehren, panzerbrechenden Waffen und Sniper-Gewehren auflisten; es gibt zu allen Varianten Bilder). RC-9393 11:57, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ok, ich kann es auch so machen. Elastor 13:13, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Ich habe nun noch ein Unterkapitel über Scharfschützengewehre eingefügt. Elastor 19:53, 13. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Sehr schön! Der Artikel ist schon wirklich sehr umfangreich, gefällt mir wirklich sehr. Besonders die tolle Bebilderung ist absolut gelungen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 20:07, 13. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Danke Bild:--).gif , freue mich immer wenn jemandem meine Artikel gefallen. Elastor 20:51, 13. Jul 2006 (CEST) Ich dachte, dass hier alles eingedeutscht werden soll? Schau mal hier unter "Bewaffnung"! ^_^ --Ben Kenobi 23:54, 27. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Es wird das meiste eingedeutscht ja, aber nur Dinge bei denen die Deutsche Bezeichnung einen Sinn macht. Und da ich bei den meisten Deutschen Quellen den Ausdruck Bowcaster gefunden habe, werde ich den Ausdruck beibehalten. --Elastor 09:45, 28. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Mir ist wieder eingefallen, was in Jedi Knight dazu gesagt wird: Wookiee Bogenspanner. Passt eigentlich am besten und ich bin schon dabei, einen entsprechenden Artikel zu verfassen. --Ben Kenobi 15:52, 28. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Ich erinnere mich vage, in irgendeinem Spiel dem Ausdruck "Wookiee-Armbrust" begegnet zu sein (deshalb hatte ich ihn für meinen Republic Commando-Artikel übernommen). Da die Übersetzungen oft so uneinheitlich sind und es für viele Dinge mehrere Bezeichnungen gibt, ist das Ganze aber vermutlich nicht sonderlich problematisch, so lange man sich für einen Begriff (am besten den populärsten oder für den man die beste Quelle hat) entscheidet und dann für alle alternativen Begriffe Weiterleitungen anlegt - die "eine offizielle" Übersetzungsquelle gibt es ja nicht, da alle Übersetzungen offizieller Werke (seien es Bücher oder Videospiele) gleichermaßen offiziell sind, auch wenn die Übersetzer sich oft nicht genau umzuschauen scheinen, wie der Kollege einen Begriff übersetzt hat und sie fleißig neue Worte erfinden ;-). Andererseits ist es ja tatsächlich so, dass oft auch englische Begriffe einfach beibehalten werden und mal übersetzt werden - und mal gar nicht. Eine generelle Richtlinie, alles pflichtmäßig einzudeutschen, macht deswegen auch nicht unbedingt Sinn (gleiches gilt für Raumschiffnamen), sondern ich finde, hier sollte immer der Einzelfall entscheiden. Ich denke, der "Bowcaster" ist hier durchaus geläufig - während ich persönlich "Bogenspanner" noch nie gehört habe. Aber irgendwie hat "Bogenspanner" Klang, da muß ich Ben Recht geben... RC-9393 16:06, 28. Jul 2006 (CEST) Disruptoren Könnte bitte mal jemand einen Teil für Disruptoren hinzufügen, wie die Dinger funktionieren etc. ? Denn die sind ja eigentlich keine normalen Blaster sondern schiesen ja Bälle von Energie ab. 84.57.27.40 21:15, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich denke eher, Disruptoren sollten einen eigenen Artikel bekommen, da das grundsätzlich andere Waffen sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:47, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::P.S: Ist Erledigt, Artikel über Disruptoren ist erstellt. Admiral Ackbar 23:30, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Technische Frage Was passiert eig.,wenn sich zwei Blasterstrahlen treffen? Gibt es dann so eine Art Explosion? MfG,Wolverine Koon 15:43, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe noch nie von einem solchen Fall gehört und daher bezweifle ich, dass es Quellen gibt, welche die den folgenden Ablauf genauer erläutern. Falls ich mich irre, berichtigt mich bitte;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 17:33, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ein Blastergeschoss ist eine Plasmaladung, basiert also auf energiegeladenem Gas, das zu einem Schuss gebündelt wurde. Wenn sich zwei solcher Ladungen treffen, könnten sie sich also zum Beispiel "vermischen" oder - abhängig von der elektrischen Ladung - abstoßen. Aber wie Verwaist30 ja schon sagte gibt es wohl keinen Beleg für das was in so einem Fall passiert. Gruß, Kyle 17:41, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) DH-17 Ist die DH-17 nicht eher ne Pistole? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.73.90.255 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:49, 25. Mai 2008) Rückschlag? Haben die ganzen Blaster eigentlich einen Rückschlag? Wenn nicht dann sind ja z.B. nicht so unpraktisch, weil die ja aus allen Stellungen abgefeuert werden können und zudem noch stärker sind als normale Blasterpistolen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.41.26 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:02, 25. Jun. 2008) Farbe Wie kommen die unterschiedlichen Farben des Waffenfeuers von z.B. Klonen und Droiden zustande? 84.57.144.204 22:37, 7. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Da die "Geschosse" aus Plasmaladungen bestehen, wird deren Farbe wohl vom dem Gas (Tibanna-Gas) abhängen, das in der Zündkammer ionisiert wird und zu leuchten beginnt. Je nach Art oder Mischung des Gases bzw der Gase können dabei unterschiedliche Farben vorkommen. Genaueres über die verwendeten Stoffe ist mir allerdings nicht bekannt. Gruß, Kyle 11:29, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja ich denke es könnte so sein wie Kyle es beschrieben hat. Aber der genaue mechanismus ist leider nicht bekannt.--Yoda41 Admin 12:10, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Meine Antwort basiert auch eher auf meinem Wissen aus der Physik, denn außer der grundsätzlichen Funktionsweise der Blaster wird eigentlich in keiner Quelle etwas erwähnt. Also keine Hinweise darauf, ob verschiedene Gasmischungen oder dergleichen benutzt werden. Grundsätzlich kann es aber nur darin ein glaubwürdiger Grund liegen, da für die Farbe eines Plasmas die Eigenschaften des ionisierten Stoffes verantwortlich sind. In der Wikipedia habe ich übrigens hier noch etwas gefunden, zum physikalischen Hintergrund unserer (fiktiven) Plasma-Waffentechnik. Der dort beschriebene Vorgang soll wohl so oder so ähnlich auch in der Zündkammer eines Blasters ablaufen. Kyle 15:14, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Aber, aber... ich möchte auf Cracken's Rebel Field Guide, Seite 63f verweisen... 15:20, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :...den netürlich jeder hier im Schrank stehen hat. Ein Zitat oder wenigstens mal eine Andeutung, was da geschrieben steht, wäre doch mal nett. Oder nicht, lieber Ben? Bild:;-).gif Kyle 15:22, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Geh mal online, dann erzähl ichs dir... Bild:;-).gif 15:24, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Haben wir zufällig einen Jura-Studenten hier? Ich wüsste nämlich gerne ob das schon unter Nötigung fällt... Kyle 15:35, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Eigentlich nur ein unverbindliches Angebot... 15:37, 8. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ---- Spielt die Farbe der Geschosse eigentlich eine Rolle? Qui-Gon-Chris ~ Möge die Macht mit dir sein! 11:23, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Nein, normalerweise nicht. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:54, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Weiter oben wurde schon diskutiert, wie sie zustande kommt, basierend auf Grundwissen der Physik (also es wird nie genau gesagt, wie es funktioniert in ner Quelle, aber so könnte man es sich vorstellen). Kit Diskussion 11:55, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Gase 2 Also, ich han letztens gelesen, dass es auch Blaster gibt, die mit Gasen ausgerüstet waren, die die Blasterstrahlen unsichtbar machten. Könnte man die nicht auch noch aufführen??--NOM ANOR 19:20, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Es steht dir frei, das mitsamt der entsprechenden Quelle einzutragen. Gruß, Kyle 20:15, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, dann muss ich die nochmal lesen xD--NOM ANOR 14:31, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Entfernen von zusätzlicher Blasterpistole Hallo zusammen, Pandora hat die Power 5 Blasterpistole wieder aus der Liste der Pistolen entfernt da diese scheinbar nur bekannte Blaster umfassen soll. Ich frage mich nun wie "bekannte Blaster" definiert ist. Die GSI-21D war mir persönlich z.B. bisher nicht geläufig. Eventuell sollte man dann die Zeile direkt vor der Liste so ändern das die Gewichtung nach Bekanntheit deutlich wird. Ich schiebe es einfach mal auf meine Status als Anfänger wenn ich was falsch verstanden habe. :-) --Idu Lebb 23:24, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nur Blaster die In-Universe sehr bekannt sind. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:24, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Überarbeitung 2 Ist die Leerung des kompletten Artikels bei einer Überarbeitung unbedingt nötig?--Yoda41 Admin 23:19, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Evtl hasst du Kyles arbeitsweise nicht im Blick, aber er macht das immer so. Grade bei solchen Artikeln, wo viel gepuzzelt werden muss, um die Informationen zusammen zu suchen sammelt sich ansonsten auch oft sehr viel Müll an... Pandora Diskussion 09:57, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) Karabiner Der Karabiner sollte auch erwähnt werden. Im übrigen ist der E-11 ein solcher, und kein Gewehr. IG-86 17:05, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Die Karabiner hier sind meines Erachtens Gewehre, und oft auch kompaktere Versionen vorhergegangener Waffen. Deshalb zähle ich sie auch zum Abschnitt "Gewehre". Zum E-11 hab ich überdies verschiedene Dinge gelesen, die kurze Bauweise mit der einklappbaren Schulterstütze sprechen aber in der Tat für einen Karabiner. Gruß, Kyle 17:48, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) Umweltschädlich Blasterschüsse sind ja aus Gas(Tibannagas) erzeugt. Sind dann Blasterschüsse nicht umweltschädlich? Z.B. Man baut einen Todessternlaser in einen Planeten ein und schießt damit ins All. würde das dann nicht die Atmosphäre zerstören oder wenigstens beschädigen?(Dies ist rein theoretisch mit den Todessternlaser im Planeten gemeint)--R2-Ich2 12:07, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Seit wann ist Tibanna den umweltschädlich? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:03, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Blasterwaffen so ziemlich überall präsent sind und einige Personen, Soldaten z.B., ständig mit ihnen in Kontakt kommen und sie abfeuern, wäre wohl eine Gesundheitsgefährdung bekannt, falls sie existieren sollte. Im übrigen handelt es sich bei dem, was eine Blasterwaffe durch die Mündung verlässt, nicht mehr um ein Gas in der Form wie du es kennst, R2, sondern um ein Plasma. Gruß, Kyle 18:06, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent Kandidatur Mai/Juni 2009 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 31.05.2009 bis zum 13.06.2009 * : Liest sich wie ein Prospekt, in dem die Benutzung von Blasterwaffen erläutert wird. Bel Iblis 15:42, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) * : Bin der gleichen Meinung. Boss 12:53, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Meiner Meinung nach ein sehr gut Artikel, der endlich mal die verschiedenen Blasterarten und Kategorien verständlich beschreibt. Dass sich der Artikel wie ein Prospekt liest, würde ich jetzt so nicht sagen, denn dafür ist er viel zu sachlich. In den Fact Files stehen meistens Informationen zu Blastern, die bestimmten Personen gehören. Für einen Artikel, der allgemein das Thema Blaster beschreibt, halte ich die Fact-File-Informationen eher für nicht so geeignet. Die hier verwendeten Quellen sind meiner Meinung nach mehr als ausreichend. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:33, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ein ziemlich gelungener Artikel und hat ein Exellent mehr als verdient --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 15:25, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Das ist knapp! Das wäre fast ein Neutral. JunoDiskussion 06:11, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Also zu knapp ist 1. kein Kriterium und 2. ist er das gar nicht, ausführlich, mit einem guten HdK-Bereich (für diesen Artikel wichtig), und wie schon Garm sagte, ein sehr guter Artikel über Blaster. 18:45, 2. Jun. 2009 (CEST) **Ich meinte ''knapp im Sinne, dass das nur sehr '''knapp ein Pro ist, und sonst ein Neutral wäre. JunoDiskussion 17:11, 3. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Eindeutig ein schöner Artikel über das Thema Blaster. Da häufiger angesprochen wurde, der Artikel habe zuwenig Bilder, will ich auf die Textformatierung verweisen: "Bilder dienen dem Zweck Texte zu veranschaulichen ..." Die drei Abschnitte, bei denen kein Bild ist, sind Effekte, Handhabung und Geschichte. Klar könnte man jetzt einfach irgendein Bild von einem Blaster da rein packen, ob das den Text allerdings veranschaulicht ist die andere Frage. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:55, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * :Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob man einfach so seine Meinung ändern kann. Aber ich habe mir zum Vergleich den Artikel „Lichtschwert“ angesehen und wenn ich ihn gut finde, dann wäre es unlogisch den Artikel „Blaster“ der fast genauso aufgebaut ist nicht exzellent finde. Alos, es bringt nicht viel, da es schon über fünf Stimmen sind, aber meine habt ihr auch.--Darth Hate 14:01, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * :Ja, das passt, wenn ich mir auch von der Aufarbeitung der Problematik Laser/Blaster mehr erhofft hätte. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:20, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ein interessanter Artikel, der alles was man wissen will schön aufgegliedert liefert; außerdem ein schöner HdK-Teil → Gefällt mir. --Anakin 11:43, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Gerade weil sich der Artikel wie ein Bericht in einem Prospektbericht liest, würde ich ein bisschen vorsichtig sein. Ich wäre eher dafür ihn lesenswert zu nennen. Für einen Exzellent-Titel ist eher nicht geeignet. ZUdem fehlen die Infos uas den Fact files, the essential guide to weapons and technology und ein paar Bilder mehr wären auch nicht schlecht. Zudem sollte man ein bisschen mehr differenzieren zwischen BLASTERkanonen und LASERKanonen, die (jedenfalls in einigen Quellen) einen Unterschied machen, da Blaster beiweitem zu schwach sind für die meisten Raumschiffe als Bewaffnung.--Darth Hate 13:25, 1. Jun. 2009 (CEST) **Zur Differenzierung zwischen Blaster und Laser. Der Artikel ist nunmal über Blaster und nicht über Laser. Blaster haben zwar ein grundlegend anderes Prinzip, aber dennoch werden auch sie auf Fahrzeugen verwendet: "Since the days of the Old Republic, blaster cannons ... have been found on nearly all small military and security transports." (NEGD). Im NEGD steht zudem nicht mehr drin, über Blaster allgemein. Der Artikel ist schliesslich ein Artikel über Blaster allgemein, und nicht über jeden Blaster. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:55, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Nur wenige Bilder und nicht mal der KYD-21 Blaster, den Zan Wesell oder der S-5 Multifunktionsblaster der Naboo Sicherheitsstreitskräfte.J Luke M 21:28, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) **keine 50 Edits im Namensraum Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:34, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel nicht schlecht, aber es fehlen ein paar Infos und ich finde der Artikel reicht nicht für die Auszeichnung exzellent. Er sollte besser erstmal lesenswert sein, denn dafür reichts auf jeden Fall. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:37, 01. Jun. 2009 (CEST) **Für die Verbesserung wäre es noch hilfreich, wenn man wüsste, was fehlt. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:55, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) 10 Pro-Stimmen gegen ein Neutral und zwei ungültige Kontra-Stimmen. Ganz klar bestanden. Bel Iblis 01:00, 14. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Energieschilde In dem Artikel "Schutzschild" steht: "Strahlenschilde schützen vor Energiewaffen, während Partikelschilde vor physischen Waffen und Gegenständen schützen." Wenn Blastergeschosse aber aus Plasma sind, sind sie doch Physisch. Wie unterscheiden Schilde dann? Welche Wirkung haben Strahlenschilde? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.209.223.228 (Diskussion) 5. Mär. 2010, 23:22:37) :Das darf man alles nicht so eng sehen, die wenigstens Autoren kennen sich wirklich mit Physikalischen Feinheiten aus. Bei Blastern ist ja nicht das Plasma als Masse das, was den Schaden anrichtet, sondern die Energie darin. Strahlenschilde machen genau das, was im Artikel steht, sie schützen vor Energiewaffen. Pandora Diskussion 02:08, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) Verschiedene Probleme Da der Artikel ja als exzellent ausgezeichnet wurde, sollte man trotzdem hier mal die verschiedenen Probleme noch auflisten. Zum einen sollte eine dringend benötigte Aufarbeitung der Problematik zwischen Lasern und Blastern in den Artikel fließen. Zum anderen fehlen gleich mehrere große Klassen, wie die Sportblaster, mehr oder weniger die Karabiner, Hold-Out-Blaster, Betäubungsblaster und Ionenblaster. Desweiteren sind im aktuellen Entwurf leichte, als auch schwere Waffen einer Klasse zusammengeworfen bzw. nicht richtig differenziert und schon gar nicht richtig einzelbelegt. Die Geschichte der Blasterpistolen und der Entwicklung lässt auch noch deutlichen Platz für Erweiterungen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:22, 30. Mai 2010 (CEST) Genauigkeit? Wie genau sind Blasterwaffen? Gibt es eine Streuung? Da es sich um Plasma handelt,das ja physisch ist,würde ich das schon vermuten,andererseits steht im Artikel nichts darüber. (Allerdings wird in den Republic Commando-Büchern ja auch ein streuendes Blastergewehr namens "trandoshanischer Phalanxblaster" erwähnt. Feindkontakt,Seiten 187/188) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 83.78.175.143 (Diskussion) 21:33, 27. Dez. 2010) Wie genau sie sind, hängt natürlich von der jeweiligen Waffe selber ab. Fakt ist, dass Blaster unterschiedliche Genauigkeiten haben. Allerdings gibt es keine genaueren, bzw konsistenten Beschreibungen, warum verschiedene Blaster weniger genau sind als andere. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:43, 27. Dez. 2010 (CET) Treffereffekt Ich hab mal eine Fragen: Im falle eines treffers mit einem Plasma projectil auf Organischesgewebes. Was pasiert dabei genau? also wie teif drinkt das Projectil einer E11(kann auch eine andere Waffe sein) in den Körper ein. Zerreist die oberste Hautschicht? oder verbrennt sie? Werden die "durchschlagenden" Organe sofort verödet? "Plazt" das Projetil beim aufschlag und verusacht mehr einen fläschenschaden? Gibt des bei großem Kaliber einen im verhältnis zu Metall-Projectil-Waffen stärkeren schaden? is zwar mehr als eine frage aber ich hoffe das ihr eine antwort findet fals ihr nichts findet sind mir eure vermutungen auch genüge. mfg ~Comander 262~ 13:21, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Plasma besitzt kein Projektil in dem sinne. Plasma ist super hoch erhitztes Gas. Und was passiert mit Gewebe, wenn etwas super heißes es trifft? Es verbrennt. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:26, 16. Feb. 2011 (CET) Laserblaster In den Daten der Risszeichnungen steht, der Seraph-Klasse Landgleiter und der V-19 Sicherheitsgleiter hätten Laserblaster?! Gibt es soetwas oder ist das nur fantasievoller Sci-Fi-Wortwirrwar? Sollte man dazu eine Seite anlegen? Wenn ja, würde ich das machen. Gruß --Onicle (Diskussion) 15:31, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Laser statt Plasma Ich habe mal rein aus Neugierde auf der offiziellen Seite "StarWars.com" den Artikel zu Blastern nachgeschlagen und festgestellt, dass dort nichts von Plasma steht. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar es wird von " cohesive bursts of light-based energy" gesprochen. Da Plasma weder Energie, noch Licht basiert ist (auch wenn es diesen emittiert) gehe ich davon aus, dass (zumindest seit der übernahme durch Disney) Blaster und Turbolaser etc wieder laserbasierte Waffen sind. SR SfG (Diskussion) 12:43, 30. Jun. 2018 (UTC)